Service-oriented architecture (SOA) deployments have been one of the key initiatives in many organizations to provide the agility necessary for information technology departments to support business process changes. A challenge during SOA deployment is to create and deploy a service repository enabling proper identification of services in the repository. Ontologies have been utilized in some approaches, however existing solutions do not provide a broad enough applicability for all applications.